


Folie à Trois

by drakonlily



Category: Hannibal (TV), Silent Hill
Genre: Hannibal + Pyramid Head, Pyramid Head likes Will, What the hell am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating the murder of Mary Sunderland by her husband, James, Will Graham and Doctor Hannibal Lecter end up getting drawn into someone else's madness for once. Graham is used to the ghosts of others, his own, however, aren't something he wants anyone else to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Silent Hill

"He loved her very much." Will Graham picked up a pillow from the sofa and frowned at it. "He... couldn't watch her suffer anymore." 

"He smothered her to death with a pillow, Will." Jack stressed. "I can think of about five easier ways to die."

Graham could think of about fifty, but he wasn't going to say that aloud. He glanced up at Doctor Lecter. The tall man was observing Graham with interest, the same as he always did. Graham picked a pillow up off of the bed and closed his eyes. 

_He walked around the bed and clutched the pillow tightly. His palms were sweating. He was shaking. Sobbing, his chest was aching_ "I walk around a lot. I'm pacing it takes hours to get up the nerve to do this." 

"I?"

"Shush please, Agent Crawford. Don't interrupt." 

Jack growled and thrust his hands in his pockets. He watched as Graham worried the pillow in his gloved hands. 

_He finally launched himself at her. He landed on her chest. He hadn't meant to. She gasped and grabbed onto his arms. Her grip was stronger than he expected. She was small, too small to really fight him. Not as weak as she had gotten._ Graham clutched his teeth and swallowed, he didn't want to say anything aloud with Jack in the room. _He lost count. Lost track of time. Only counted to four. Then he waited while she came back around. He had to do it again. This time he broke her nose. He-_

"Will?" Lecter's hand closed on Graham's shoulder. "Will, you are crying." 

Graham's chest burned. He breathed in and out twice before he wiped both sides of his face. "It was her husband." 

Jack clenched his jaw. A married man himself, he seemed to take spousal murders very seriously. It said a lot about how important his own wife was was to him. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Graham threw the pillow onto the bed with more force than was needed. "He thought she was dying and didn't want to watch her suffer. He loved her." 

"Loved her so much he broke her nose?"

Graham swallowed. Jack lived in a world of black and white. Try as he might, Graham knew that there was no way that he could fully explain this to him. "Yes. That's how much." 

"Okay. Right." Jack pulled out his phone. "I need an APB on James Sunderland. He's wanted in the death of his wife, Mary." As usual, Jack walked out of the room while he continued to organize the manhunt. 

"Are you certain you are well, Will?" Lecter hadn't moved from beside Graham.

It would have felt like a loaded question from someone else. It wasn't that Graham entirely trusted Lecter, but at least the man seemed to not be worried about Graham snapping at a moment's notice. "I just need something to drink and to sit a while." 

"That I think can be provided. There is a lovely little bar in the hotel. If you can handle the ghost stories." 

That earned a blink and Graham looked up. "Ghost stories?"

"Yes, the charming bartender, she told me about it last night. She was so polite, went out of her way to make me something I liked." Lecter did have a charming way with women. Something very fatherly could come over him. It wasn't surprising that he had already befriended a bartender. "She something about Silent Hill?" With his hand still at Graham's shoulder, Lecter started leading them both out. 

Graham remembered that story. "Oh yeah, that place is out here, isn't it?" 

"Come again?" Unsurprisingly, Hannibal didn't. 

"Silent Hill was a mining town, there was a huge explosion or something, though. The whole place was covered in ashes. No one's lived there since." Graham shrugged. "I guess I do like ghost stories..." Graham seemed to notice that Lecter hadn't broken contact and stepped slightly out of the taller man's reach. He didn't think much of it, he was busy trying to get out of James' head.


	2. Une Accumulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunderland murder is hitting Jack harder than he wants to admit. After the first sweep of the crime scene, he tells Graham and Lecter to call it a night. Sadly, they can't stay out of trouble.

The hotel was a definite tourist trap decked out in miner's memorabilia and some random raccoon hats mounted on the wall. Graham didn't pay it any notice as he walked up to his room. Lecter, by contrast, looked equal parts bemused and confused at the decor. The hotel itself had actual brass keys that tumbled in the locks instead of cards and codes. As an extended stay bed and breakfast it gave a menu to select from choices of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Graham looked at his and smiled. Hopefully Lecter wouldn't be too offended. Beside it was the bar menu and it was as impressive as the meals were rustic. 

"I see that our rooms are connected." Lecter looked comically out of place as he leaned in the doorway between their rooms. The expensive suit was a deep burgundy and his shirt was purple. If Graham had to wager a guess, he would lay money down on the outfit costing more than everything in the room. Still, Lecter adjusted his collar and walked into Graham's doorway. "I suppose this will make going over the files easier." He continued across the room and plucked the manila envelope from Graham's hands. "But now, I do believe we were getting a drink." 

"Let me check on Jack first. With... you know." 

"With his wife dying of cancer." Lecter said. "Dancing about the topic does not stop it from being reality, Will." He dropped the file onto Graham's desk. "And Jack, from what I know, appreciates directness."

Graham rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, yeah... you're right." 

"I'm sure that you are not going to say anything he would not appreciate, Will. I will save a stool for you at the bar."

Graham smiled "thanks".

-+-

Jack was already sipping a glass of wine when Graham got to his room. The large man had apparently brought his own stock. One thing he had in common with Lecter was an affinity for the finer things in life. His back was to Graham and he was looking out the window. His view wasn't bad, but it was marred with passing trucks from time to time. "Bella loves things like this."

Graham stopped.

"'She used to beg me to take her for a walk in the fall. 'Take a week off, Jackie. Just the two of us'. I kept putting it off..got her a camera instead. She wanted to take pictures." Jack took a long drink of wine the same color as Lecter's suit. His voice made a slight jump in pace and octave "I missed my chance." 

The silence was uncomfortable. Graham had no idea what to say, instead he walked over and sat on the footstool beside Jack's chair. 

Jack glanced at Graham for a moment before he kept talking. "You said that James loved his wife."

"He did." Graham watched the trucks pass the window. 

"And that is why he killed her."

Graham nodded.

"I can't believe that, Will. I can't." Jack finished the wine and sat the glass down. "I can't believe that it will get that bad that I will- I won't believe that, Will."

"No one will blame you if you go home on this one, Jack." Graham turned his head.

Jack finally looked fully at Graham. The two observed each other for a minute. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Mr Graham."

"I promise we'll behave."

Jack swallowed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Get some rest, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Graham stood up. "Think about it."

Jack waved a hand as Graham headed down to the bar

-+-

Hannibal had a beer waiting for him when Graham made his way to the bar. The bartender was charming as Lecter said. She smiled at him. "Can I get you something to snack on, the kitchen's closing soon, but I can whip something up real quick. Stuff closes real early in towns like this." 

Graham fought a bit to control his own southern drawl. It was slight, barely noticeable, but something about these kind of places made it easy to fall into. "Whatever is fine." 

"Doctor Lecter gave us some advice, I can ask for a double. Gimmie just a quick sec. Doctor, do you need another?"

Lecter smiled at her. "Take your time, dear." When she whisked into the back Lecter lifted his glass in cheers. "She's absolutely lovely, isn't she? Her name is Jolene."

"Like the song?" Graham sipped his beer. It was a local brew, an amber that had a slight fruit flavor to it. 

Lecter tilted his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"Dolly Parton." Graham hummed a few bars, but when Lecter still looked completely lost he laughed and gave up. "I'll play it for you sometime, it's got to be on Youtube."

"There is much that I haven't quite been exposed to here." Lecter admitted. He picked up one of the coasters and held it so Graham could read it. Stained, but legible, the coaster proclaimed 'Virginia is For Lovers' "this, for example". The corner of Lecter's mouth turned up. 

Graham laughed. "Hey, we need to make money somehow."

"Love potions, perhaps?"

"It's the scenery." Jolene came back and sat a rather artistic looking salad with a sandwich in front of Graham and what looked to be a brandy old fashioned in front of Lecter. "Just, something about this place makes ya fall in love. Do you guys need anything else? I'm going to duck outside for a quick smoke."

"Go ahead." Lecter answered and shooed her off. He then turned his attention fully on Graham. "So, now, explain this Jolene song?"

Graham pulled his phone out. "I'll see if the connection works." The phone refused to have more than one bar, however. "Let me go outside for it to load." He headed out the side door. Graham wandered around to the back of the building and stopped when the loading screen finally flipped over. 

"Levi, what is your _problem_?" Jolene could be heard clearly around the corner. 

"You're cheating on me!" And a man, Levi Graham supposed, sounded intoxicated. 

"I ain't cheating on you! But sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm with you!" 

Graham almost turned around but then he heard a trashcan get knocked over. He knew it was stupid to insert himself in a lover's quarrel, but he didn't want Jolene to get hurt. "Is there a problem?"

Levi was a scrawny man with an open flannel shirt and a large belt buckle. He whirled around from where he was yelling. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"He's just a guest, Levi." Jolene crossed her arms and took a step out of the way. "Leave him alone, he's a detective."

"Oh, so he's some big shot from the city? Is he who you're sleeping with?" 

"What?" Graham and Jolene said at once. While Jolene was calling Levi paranoid and a giant bastard, Graham was explaining that he just met Jolene and was in town for work. Levi wasn't hearing any of it, however and stormed at Graham. 

"Levi! Levi!" Jolene rushed forward and grabbed Levi by the arm. He shook her off roughly and she caught herself on the brick wall. However, the trashcan lid got caught up under her feet and she fell to the ground.

Graham clenched his jaw. "You need to calm down." He attempted to walk around Levi to help Jolene up. 

"Don't you tell me what to do, you jackasses from the cities always come down here, acting all high and mighty."

"I live in _Wolf Trap_." Graham hissed, but it didn't matter, Levi tackled him as though he were sacking a quarterback. Graham's head slammed into the sidewalk and he brought a knee up. In his mostly drunk state, Levi didn't notice the crotch shot and reared back to throw a fist into Graham's head. Thankfully, however, Levi was slow enough for Graham to slide his head out of the way. Levi's fist connected with cement. In the next moment Levi got thrown backwards. 

Lecter rushed to Graham and helped him sit up. 

"You go home and sleep that off." A large man in a cook's apron snapped at Levi. "Don't make me call the cops on you again, boy." Levi threw more curses, but the cook pointed a finger at the road behind them. "I mean it, boy, get!"

Jolene joined Lecter. "Oh my god I am so so sorry, Agent Graham. I'm... I am so sorry." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I... I can pay for it if you need to go to the doctor. I-"

"Shhh shh. It's okay, Jolene. I am a doctor" Lecter put his hand over hers. "I assure you, everything will be handled." With her help Lecter eased Graham to his feet. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I couldn't ask that, Doctor Lecter. I just live about a mile south of here, off Hawkseye".

Graham put a hand to the back of his head. "You sure you want to go home with your boyfriend in a mood?"

"Oh! No, no. Levi lives way out of town off of 50, like the last farm house up by the "Thank you for visiting Seven Corners." Jolene swallowed. "He won't bother me tonight."

"Perhaps he has learned his lesson." Lecter offered. 

"I ain't holding my breath. I'm real sorry. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I may come in for another nightcap, but other than that, please don't worry" Lecter guided Graham back up to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I entirely blame runningjumpingsprinting on Tumblr for this one. Now I have two things to write...


End file.
